Nonequilibrated transient plasmas containing high energy electrons can be used in place of a thermally equilibrated electrical arc to ignite fuel-air mixtures. Depending on operating conditions, the combustion process may be enhanced when the fuel-air mixture is ignited by a nonequilibrated transient plasma compared to when the mixture is ignited by a thermally equilibrated arc or spark. Experiments in a variety of engines have shown that these improvements in the combustion process include higher peak cylinder pressure, increased indicated mean effective pressure, reduced ignition delay, and the ability to reliably ignite leaner mixtures. Recent work has shown that these performance improvements may be enhanced in some operating conditions by applying more than one transient plasma discharge event before and/or during a single combustion event. To accomplish this, a power source is required to produce one or more transient plasma discharge(s) at a given rate. This disclosure describes electrical circuitry designed to produce one or more electrical pulses, each pulse generally having a duration between 1 nanosecond and 1 microsecond, as well as methods for integrating this circuitry with an engine.